1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved valve-less pulse combustor used as a heat source of commercial hot water supply systems and a variety of cooking apparatus including fryer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pulse combustor generally includes an air supply system having an air supply blower and an admission muffler and a combustion system having a burner, a combustion chamber, a tail pipe, and an exhaust muffler. The combustion chamber and the tail pipe of the combustion system are typically disposed in a water tank or an oil tank (hereinafter both referred to as tank), so that the pulse combustor functions as a heat source of hot water supply systems and a variety of cooking apparatus such as fryer apparatus. When a variety of food items are cooked in one cooking apparatus, a plurality of tanks and a corresponding number of combustion systems are required in one cooking apparatus.
Since a corresponding number of air supply systems can not be installed in one cooking apparatus because of the limited space, one air supply system is commonly used for the plurality of combustion systems in general. In such a pulse combustor, a fixed amount of air is fed from the common air supply system to all the combustion systems.
In a conventional pulse combustor with a valve, an air supply blower is activated only for ignition. In a valve-less pulse combustor having a plurality of combustion systems and one common air supply system, however, an air supply blower works to supply a fixed amount of air during combustion as well as at an ignition timing. This causes the air to be undesirably supplied to a combustion system under non-combustion conditions so as to cool a cooking medium in a water tank or an oil tank of the combustion chamber, thus lowering the heating efficiency.